


Space Dads

by cassiecasyl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Canon Universe, Conversations in the Impala (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I guess this counts as that, Late Night Conversations, Precious Jack Kline, References to the Mandalorian, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Short & Sweet, The Mandalorian (TV) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiecasyl/pseuds/cassiecasyl
Summary: While driving home at night, the Winchesters and Jack discuss something that happened during the hunt.
Relationships: Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Space Dads

The night sped by the car window, slowly pulling on stars and smudging the trees at the side of the road into a dark colored mess. It was quiet except for the softly roaring engine and the music oozing off the stereo. Dean's eyes were plastered on the road, recounting the successful hunt earlier. A smile played on his lips as he hummed along a song. 

"One thing is weird," he suddenly broke the silence. Sam stirred up next to him, blinking his eyes open as he was risen from a slumber-like state. 

"What?" 

Jack turned his gaze towards the brothers in the front seat, whose lunar silhouettes were only obstructed by the steady rhythm of trees speeding by. It was a calm picture, and Jack smiled at the warmth within. 

"When I went in to kill Big Mobster," Dean started and Jack barely contained a chuckle at his nickname for the pack's alpha they had hunted that day, "he was floating. Like properly hovering in the air. Did I miss something? Were these wolves mutants or something? At least they didn't have adamantium bones."

"That's odd. They were normal werewolves as far as I could tell. And Wolverine started out with normal bones," Sam pointed out, not bothering to scold his brother for not paying attention during research. 

"Oh, that floating bit was me," Jack chimed in, his voice bubbly and excited. 

"Then why didn't you just kill him, kid?" Dean asked, shortly turning around to look at him. On a hunt they didn't just ask question if needn't be. He thought they'd taught Jack that. Hesitation could mean certain death. Maybe not for him, Dean's thoughts backtracked, but still, it was an important rule to go by. 

"Because you called dibs on him," Jack stated, his face scrunched up in the childlike confusion he still possessed, and Dean stopped himself from shaking his head about his naivety. Their life was anything but a place for traits like that, as had been proven time and time again. Even Cas lost his clueless behavior around their species over the years, and again, Dean was painfully reminded of how similar the nephilim was to the angel he’d chosen as his father. 

"Okay, baby Yoda, but next time don't hesitate to take my kill, alright?" 

"Alright,” Jack repeated eagerly. 

A yawn stole the smile from Sam’s mouth as he watched his family. For a moment, they returned to their surreal and drowsy home that was the impala conquering streets at night. The nephilim’s eyes returned to the play of night’s shadows outside, before traveling upwards towards the stars, reminiscing about their conversation. More specifically, about Dean’s newly coined nickname for him. 

"If I'm Baby Yoda, then you're Mando," he halted the silence sluggishly trying to lull the to sleep one by one with a realization. 

Dean glanced back at Jack through rear mirror. "I'm Mando?" he asked for clarification, a winning grin already forming. Jack nodded, and Dean rose his hand in victory in a battle nobody but him seemed really aware off. He startled Sam in the process, who brushed Dean’s teasing apology off with a laugh. 

"If Dean is Mando, then who am I?" He joined in on the playful conversation. 

“You’re the chick!” Dean boasted, cutting Jack off. “What was her name again?” he gleamed in his mockery, tempting a dry chuckled and an eye roll from his brother. “Carasynthia! Was that her name?”

"No," Jack intervened Dean's laughter, "Sam is Mando too." He earned a surprised and warm smile from a tired Sam, which he simply returned. 

"There can't be two Mandos,” Dean stated, “At least not exactly like each other.” 

"Yes, there can," Jack reinforced his idea. "Actually, to me there are three. Castiel is Mando too. You all are. You're my space dads."

“You’re making me feel old, kid,” Dean joked as he shot Sam a panicked glare before continuing to stare at the road. Sam breathed out a short laugh and turned to their weirdly somehow adopted son. 

“We love you too, Jack,” he assured him. 


End file.
